narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Conclusion
Conclusion is the Season Two Finale. It is the twenty-third chapter of the season and the forty-seventh chapter of the series as a whole. Synopsis Naruto has awakened his full power, and Matt is immediately put on the defensive. Upon seeing this new power, the audience begins fleeing from the arena, with only a few of Matt's and Naruto's closest friends and teammates remaining. Naruto assaults Matt with one of his Chakra Arms, that Matt is ultimately unable to avoid. Matt is smashed into the ground, but he immediately launches a counterattack at Naruto, ending in failure. Naruto's newfound power backs Matt into a corner, in spite of his best efforts to fight back. Matt manages to get in several clean hits on Naruto, but it turns out that Naruto's chakra aura is acting as a shield against all assaults. Naruto then charges up a Vermillion Rasengan, and Matt states that he has no stronger verions of the jutsu. He then proceeds to merge two Rasengans together with the help of a Shadow Clone. Naruto and Matt ram their jutsu into each other, and at the climax of the battle, an almighty explosion blasts Naruto and matt to opposite ends of the arena. They both walk out, sporting numerous injuries from the impact, and Naruto's aura has ceased. Naruto states that it has been a good fight, and that is when both he and Matt pass out from their injuries Meanwhile, Kakashi and Jiraiya retrieve their respective students, and bring them to the medical ward for treatment. After about an hour, the two of them wake up, and Naruto immediately questions if those who have made it to Chunin rank have been announced. Kakashi replies that Tsunade has been waiting specifically for the two of them to rise in order to announce it, and that is when Naruto and Matt meet the other contestants in the ruins of the arena. Tsunade personally announces that Matt Withau, Naruto Uzumaki, Rock Lee, Amachi Lee, Neji Hyuga, Gaara of the Desert, and Koruki Matanu have all managed to pass to Chunin. Congratulations are passed among the contestants, and with this, the Chunin Exams have finally come to an end. Eventually, the visitors return to their own villages, while the Hidden Leaf citizens return home, leaving Kakashi, Naruto, Matt, and Sakura alone in the arena. Hinata Hyuga appears to congratulate Naruto for being promoted to Chunin, and also to make amends with Matt for their differences during the preliminaries. Afterwards, Kakashi asks what Matt will do now that the Chunin Exams are over. Matt states that he will return to his hometown, and try to rebuild his life as a normal person. Team Kakashi says its goodbyes, and Matt then uses the Teleportation Jutsu to return home. Meanwhile, two people sit in a room in an unknown location, staring at a television screen with Matt's face on it. One of the two comments that Matt might be a challenge to his companion. This one denies such claims, and proceeds to destroy the screen. With this, he exits the room, and the first one thinks to himself that it will soon be time to put the theory to the test. Category:Chapter